kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It features the first appearance of the Toride Vendor in this episode. Synopsis Eiji must figure the means of stopping the mad bomber and his Yummies to prevent any more lost lives, even with Maki observing the creation of his worker's monsters. Plot At the Kougami Biotech Laboratory, expressing his dismay that Kougami is celebrating the lab's 10th year, Maki learns that his superior sees Kamen Rider OOO to be well suited in his plans to utilize the Medals' power for an unlimited energy source. After presenting a newly made Candroid before Satonaka leaves, Maki enters his lab where he resumes his observation of his lab technician Tadano. After Ankh scolds him for being reckless in using a Combo, Eiji sees the Taka Candroid he sent to follow Maki has returned with the man's whereabouts. Eiji leaves to Hina's dismay as Ankh scoffs at Eiji's intent, but he still follows Eiji in hopes of getting more Medals. Eiji arrives at the Kougami Biotech Laboratories just as Tadano takes his leave, with Ankh arriving in time to identify the man as the Yummy's host. Just then, a Same Yummy appears as Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO Takatorartar to destroy it. Seeing Kamen Rider OOO, Maki activates the lock down sequence to trap everyone in the laboratory's warehouse as he meets with Kamen Rider OOO to ask him not to interfere in his observation of the Yummy nest. Though Kamen Rider OOO points out the resulting deaths in letting the Yummy nest mature, Maki is more concerned with the ends than the means as he reveals that Tadano has made more bombs. Eiji runs off as Shintaro is forced to deal with the hatching swarm of Same Yummy. With the Taka Candroid guiding him, Eiji takes Tadano's journal to discover the locations of the bombs and their time of detonation. As Tadano is arrested, Eiji manages to get everyone out of harm's way and defuses all the bombs in time. Returning to the Laboratories, Eiji learns from Ankh that the Same Yummy have escaped as Maki gives him the Tora Candroid for Kamen Rider OOO to test. Though grateful despite nearly punching the scientist to his shock, Eiji warns Maki to stay away from him as he becomes Kamen Rider OOO and uses the Tora Candroid to combine with the Ride Vendor and create the feral Toride Vendor. Having trouble controlling the mecha, Kamen Rider OOO assumes Latorartar Combo to gain control with the Toride Vendor which absorbs the Combo's excess power. Using the Toride Vendor, Kamen Rider OOO manages to destroy the remaining Same Yummy. Later, as Maki wonders if using Kamen Rider OOO will provide the world with a satisfying conclusion, Eiji and Hina watch Ankh being pestered by Chiyoko who tries to teach him etiquette. Core Medals *'Medals used:' **Head - Taka, Lion **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combos used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takatorartar, Latorartar Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Boy: * Research Fellow: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***Two Tora Medals ***One Cheetah Medal **Blue ***Two Unagi Medals ***Two Tako Medals *The episode title refers to Eiji almost punching Doctor Maki, either Tadano's experiment to produce seven consecutive explosions or Maki observing Tadano and seeing how the Yummy are created, and the Toride Vendor. Errors *When Eiji transforms for the first time as Tatorartar, as he scans the Medals, the energy rings on the belt are colored Red, Yellow and Green. Owing to the fact that he used a red Medal and two yellow Medals, they should have been Red, Yellow, Yellow. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo, A Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike, A Traveler, a Swallowtail, and a Celebrity and An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo. DSTD08613-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08613-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢拳と実験と超バイク｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢拳と実験と超バイク｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes